Jen the Hedgheog Valentine's Day
by TheJenthehedgehog
Summary: HAPPY LATE VALENTINE'S DAY!


Jen the hedgehog side story: Valentine's Day

Benson: roses?

Mordecai: check. (he says pulling out the roses)

(Benson checks roses off on his paper)

Benson: chocolates?

Rigby: check. (he says waving the chocolates in the air)

(Benson checks chocolates off his paper)

Benson: ok… stuff animals? (He asks searching through his paper)

Mordecai: check. (He says pointing to the stuff animals)

(Benson checks stuff animals off his paper)

Benson: Ok, last thing is balloons.

Rigby: Check. (He says grabbing the balloons, but then the wind blew hard and the balloons flew out of Rigby's hand)

Rigby: uh… no check. (He says nervously)

(Benson looks up and sees the balloons flying away)

Benson: Oh no, grab it. (He says worryingly chasing after it)

(He tries to grab it but misses and the balloons fly away)

Benson: OH GREAT, HOW IN THE HELL'S NAME ARE WE GOING TO GET BALLOONS?! (He says yelling in frustration to Mordecai and Rigby)

Pops: Oh did someone say balloons? (He asks popping his head out the window with Valentine balloons)

Mordecai: Yeah ours blew away. (He says looking at Rigby)

Rigby: It wasn't my fault, it was the stupid wind. (He says defensively)

Pops: Oh well, you could have these balloons. (He says showing them the Valentine day balloons)

Benson: Thanks Pops. (He says cooling down)

(They go inside to get things ready for Jen's arrival)

On planet Mobius…

Shadow: Sonic, stuff animals? (He says looking at the blue hedgehog)

Sonic: Check. (He says with plush dogs in his hands)

Shadow: Silver, chocolates? (He looks over to the white hedgehog)

Silver: Check. (He says pulling a heart shaped box of Hershey's milk chocolate out of his hands)

Shadow: Ok I got the roses… Knuckles, balloons? (He asks looking over to the red echidna)

Knuckles: Check. (He says holding up the balloons in his hands)

Shadow: Ok, let's go down to earth and see Jen.

Sonic/Silver/Knuckles: Right. (They all grab each other's hand)

Shadow: CHAOS CONTROL! (He shouts as he says raising one of his hands that held a green chaos emerald)

(The chaos emerald glows and they disappeared)

With Jen…

Jen: Golden remote's for Mordo and Rigbs? (She looks at her heart shaped bed that held the two golden remotes)

Jen: Check… Ok, next thing is roses. (She looks at the seven roses on her bed that has tags on it that has each one of their names on it and says from your rose)

Jen: Check… Reservations for dinner? (She asks her self-grabbing her phone)

(She calls the Fancy Restaurant to reserve a table for 7)

(She hangs up the phone after she reserved the table)

Jen: Check… Chili dog for sonic? (She looked at her dining table with a chili dog she cooked with a heart shaped bow on it)

Jen: Check… Chocolates for Silver and Knux? (She looks across her bed at the two heart shaped dove dark chocolates for Silver and Knuckles)

Jen: Check… Benson's drum kit? (She says remembering that she had set it up in his room when he left for work)

Jen: Check… And now for Shaddie's cookies. (She says thinking of his favorite soft milk chocolate cookies that she makes him)

(She goes into the kitchen to make them)

With Mordecai and Rigby…

Benson: great job guy's it looks great. (He says examining the room filled with Valentine Day things)

Mordecai: YEAH YUH! Now let's go and wait for Jen outside. (They go outside as they see Sonic, Shadow, Silver, and Knuckles)

Benson: Can I help you guys? (He asks curiously to them)

Shadow: Do you know a pink hedgehog named, Jen the Hedgehog?

Rigby: Yeah, what's it to you? (He asks in a pissed voice)

Knuckles: Well pip squeak, we wanted to give these stuff to her. (He says getting all up in Rigby's face)

Sonic: Cool it Knuckle head. (He says pulling Knuckles back from Rigby)

Mordecai: Why do you want to know, who are you guys?

Shadow: Were her boyfriends… why who are you guys?

Benson: Were her boyfriends. (He says confused at the black hedgehog)

Rigby: Aw man more guys to share her. (He says in a winy voice)

Knuckles: Well she must have a good reason to date a chump like you. (He says to Rigby)

Rigby: THAT'S IT! (He yells about to attack Knuckles, then they all started to fight)

(Jen comes by and sees them fighting)

Jen: STOP! (She yells stopping the fight)

(The boy's stare at her and they run up to her to give her their presents)

Jen: Why are you guys fighting? (She asks in a pissed tone)

Shadow: My sweet rose I can explain... (He says giving her the roses kneeled down and gets interrupted by Knuckles)

Knuckles: These three losers think that you're their girlfriend. (He says pointing to Mordecai, Rigby, and Benson)

Jen: I am, why jealous knuckie? (She says mocking him)

Knuckles: No. (He says a little mad)

Jen: Oh yeah, I have something to give you all. (She says giving each of them their present)

(They all say "Thanks" and they give her their presents)

Jen: Aw so cute. (She says looking at the stuff animals)

Jen: Oh, I reserved a table for all of us at the Fancy Restaurant. (She says while putting the stuff that they gave her into her limo)

Shadow: Ok shall we go my rose? (He says opening the limo door for her)

Jen: We shall. (She says smiling at the black hedgehog)

(They all go to the fancy restaurant and eat their dinner)

Later…

(Sonic's communicator goes off)

Communicator Conversation…

Tails: SONIC! (He says trembling)

Sonic: What Tails, what?

Tails: Amy's been captured by Eggman.

Sonic: Ok I'll be their soon.

(The communicator went blank)

Sonic: We gotta bail. (He says sadly)

Jen: Why?

Sonic: Amy's in trouble. (He says getting up)

Jen: I gotta help you guys, be back soon (She says to Mordecai, Rigby, and Benson then gets up and follows Sonic and friends)

(Mordecai, Rigby, and Benson run's out and finds Jen)

Jen: CHAOS CONTROL! (She yells grabbing her black Chaos Emerald and throwing it up in the air * the black Chaos Emerald is kind of like her life source and is the master of all emeralds like the master emerald which means she can command the chaos emeralds to do whatever she wants no one can break this chaos emerald besides herself*)

(Mordecai, Rigby, and Benson couldn't believe their eyes)

At Mobius…

Eggman: Well, well if it isn't my favorite hedgehog. (He says looking at Jen)

Jen: Hey Eggie, long time no see. (She says jokingly to Eggman)

Amy: Jen! (She says happily excited to see her sister)

Jen: Hey Ames. (She jumps up to Eggman)

Jen: CHAOS SPEAR! (Yellow shaped lightning bolts spears comes out of her hand)

Eggman: Oh C**P. (It hits him and he's paralyzed)

Jen: AMY GET DOWN! (She yells to her sister)

(Amy ducks down)

Jen: CHAOS PROTECT! (An orb goes around Amy to protect her just in case she gets hurt by the attack that she's going to send on the robot)

Jen: CHAOS BLAST! (A red wave *Like a bomb* hits the robot that captured Amy explodes)

Eggman: CURSE YOU MY LOVE! *He likes her* (He yells to Jen still paralyzed)

Jen: Well Eggie, it's time for you to go. (She says tossing her Chaos Emerald into the air)

Jen: CHAOS BLAST! (He fly's away leaving a little twinkle in the sky)

Sonic: You still got it don't cha. (He says chuckling)

Jen: What took ya so long? (She says cockily to the blue hedgehog)

Shadow: Well this blue imbecile took us to the wrong area. (He points to Sonic)

Sonic: Well Tails didn't tell me where she was. (He says defensively)

Silver: Nice job. (He says patting Jen on the back)

(Amy gets out of the robot's grip and then the protection orb around her disappears)

Amy: SONIC! (She says jumping him)

Sonic: Hey Ames. (He says trying to get her off him)

Amy: JEN! (She says getting off Sonic and hugs her sister)

Jen: Hey Ames. (She says hugging her in return)

Amy: Thanks for saving me. (She says thankfully)

Jen: No prob that's what sisters are for. (She says happily that her sister is safe)

Shadow: Did Eggman touch you, If he did I swear to god I'm gonna… (He says in anger then Jen stops him)

Jen: Don't worry Shaddie. (She hugs him)

Sonic: Yeah Shaddie. (Sonic says mimicking Jen)

Shadow: Shut it faker. (He says pissed off at Sonic)

Jen: Well it's getting late I better get going. (She says walking off)

Shadow/Silver/Knuckles/Sonic/Amy: BYE JEN! (They say waving her off)

Jen: BYE GUY'S! (She says turning around and waves)

Jen: CHAOS CONTROL! (She says tossing her Chaos Emerald up into the air)

At the park…

Benson: Well, I better get home. (He walks out the door and Jen comes in)

Jen: HEY GUYS! (She says while walking in and seeing Mordecai and Rigby play their game with the remotes she bought them)

Benson/Mordecai/Rigby: Hi Jen.

Benson: I was just about to leave wanna come?

Jen: Yeah. See ya Mordo and Rigs. (She says while walking out the door while following Benson)

Mordecai/Rigby: Bye.

At Benson house…

Benson: Ok were… (He says while walking in and sees the new drum kit that Jen bought him)

Benson: Jen? (He stares at Jen in awe)

Jen: Their all yours.

Benson: THANK YOU! (He says then kisses her)

Jen: Wanna try em'. (She says then Benson runs over to the drums and plays a song)

(Benson plays the drums as Jen sings and dances to the beat of the drums)

HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY! Sorry this is a little late. I hope this was a fun Valentine's day for you guys. Leave a comment below and THANKS FOR READING!


End file.
